Treading Twilight
by CallMeJesus
Summary: After the battle of Mewni Star is allowed to return to Earth with Marco. Unfortunately, it seems as if things are in a state of change especially with Jackie seemingly replacing the Star entirely. And why does Queen Eclipsa seem so nice and how could she help Star get Marco for her own? *Starco* *Jarco* Is Jealousy truly a sin? *Dark!Star*
1. Chapter One

**Treading Twilight:**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

 ***Just a little something I wished to share, will upload the next chapter as soon as I update my other story. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the battle for Mewni and Toffee, things gradually transitioned back to normalcy. Construction of Mewni began shortly and Star was allowed to return to Earth for that 'summer break' she had heard so much about from Marco. It was a relief to go back to Earth, and prepare herself for a little more fun. The whole entire ordeal with the resurrection of Toffee had been stressful and irritating nonetheless. Stressful, not because of Toffee, no by no means. It was mainly stressful because of the way her mother had handled the entire situation, playing passively. Star had much rathered gone guns blazing, and fortunately, she had been able to save the day with her new transformation… which was weird and actually had no idea how to gain access to it again.

That transformation was definitely cool and gave her powers that she had never felt or seen before. The whole entire ordeal was absolutely stunning–exhilarating might have been a better word. It was power and magic to which. She would never believe that she'd ever have access to. Her mother informed her that it was bound to happen, and the whole experience a day later was of course still fresh in her memory.

Toffee was dead and Ludo was incognito for the time being. Everything seemed as if things would turn out for the better and life would return to normal.

Regardless, everything was progressing from entropy to order. There was just only a small issue, that needed to be addressed and Star was not entirely ready for it.

Right there, in the living room of the Diaz family, after they all reunited with Marco's parents and the laser eye puppies, and both the elder Diazs left it all started.

"Star… I'm not sure how I'm supposed to approach this, but I think it's best if I just am completely blunt about it. But… Star I think we need to talk about this… especially since I am dating Jackie."

Again she wasn't prepared for any of that, and the long haired blonde girl kept her eyes trained on Marco. She looked away nervously, sure that the conversation would be awkward.

"Just confirming, you do have a crush on me?"

She simply nodded her head. "I do."

"Star, Jackie and I are dating, you even got us together. It's all really weird, and she's the girl I've always… ya know wanted."

"I know… I know." She said hitting herself on the head. "Stupid stupid feelings."

"No, they're not stupid, not at all!" He shook his hands in an attempt to comfort her. "I just want you to know that this won't in any shape or form ruin our friendship."

The girl smiled, but she felt her heart tear a little. It wasn't as if she didn't know they would never be. It wasn't the fact that he did not share the same feelings as her; there was just something about the boy actually saying it and rejecting her that completely made her feel like absolute trash. Her eyes fell to her feet, as she inhaled through her nose.

"Marco, I wouldn't have it any other way." She eyed him and made sure her smile looked as genuine as possible.

He grinned and put his arms forward taking the girl in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his torso and took in the embrace placing her face on his chest. It was bittersweet and only succeed in throwing acid on the wound she had already developed. It wasn't a hug that was filled with the emotion of a significant other, or of the one you cherished the most. It was a hug that someone gave to their friend, nothing more nothing less. It was entirely platonic. It was nothing like the way she saw Marco hug Jackie, and this knowledge embedded itself in her brain. And she felt terrible despite the outward mask and appearance she made sure to keep. In the mists of the hug, in the whole entire duration of the embrace, all Star could think about was Jackie and how she was just so absolutely lucky. She internally sighed. she wouldn't allow this to ruin her fun with her best friend, not that would be absolutely dumb. They'd still be friends and it would all still be good times.

"Now, I think it's time we start planning our summer out!" Marco declared breaking the embrace and raising his arm to the roof.

She kept her grin and placed a hand on her hip.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Fun THINGS!"

"Like always?" She retorted.

"But, with NO school!"

She actually liked the thought of no school, it was dope.

"So, first?"

"To the beach!"

"Um, what about somewhere more exciting?"

"The amusement park?"

Star shook her head. "The park seems like more of a chill day, ya know. Walking, talking and maybe going on the swings."

Marco scratched the back of his head. "No Star, an Amusement park is totally different from a regular park."

"How? I'm sure regular parks are amusing to some."

"Amusement parks are pretty different. There are rides for one!"

"Rides." She repeated, albeit not entirely sure what he meant.

"There is candy and all the sugar you could want."

Now she knew what that meant, and her eyes widened. "Candy...Suuugaar."

"Games! Star we'll have so much fun! We should go tomorrow!" The brown haired boy exclaimed.

It sounded like a great time and had successfully brightened her mood. Whatever this was she was willing to do it.

"Just us?" She states rubbing her arms.

"Just us…" he laughed. Now it was Star's turn to embrace the boy and she did so with the biggest bear hug she could possibly muster.

"...and Jackie."

Star's whole entire mood dropped.

* * *

Rhombulus stepped forward, his eyes glued to the spot in which he could have sworn Eclipsa had been imprisoned in. His eyes scanned the crystal cave. This was the correct spot! He knew it was the spot they had encased the evil ancient woman, and now she was gone. He looked back and forth between her former prison and the current crystal that had completely shattered. It didn't seem possible, but the witch of a queen had released herself.

"Oh no. She's escaped." He declared before his eyes fell onto the vending machine in the off distance, and the many discarded candy wrappers.

"And she ate all the Snookers!"

"We have to tell the rest of the commission!" His right snake hand stated within reason.

His left nodded, "And it has to be done immediately!"

The crystal humanoid sighed. "Always something, huh? Sure whatever."


	2. Chapter Two

***Alright, this is chapter two of Treading Twilight, my first SVTFOE fanfic. Not much to talk about, except that I did make Star seem a tad bit depressed in this story, but I assure you I have a justified reasoning behind it.** **Also, keep in mind that Jarco is a thing, although my preference is Starco, I can't just get rid of it, that seems really lazy.**

 ***My grammar is terrible, however enjoy my story by all means**

 **Disclaimer: This story is a Fanfic, Star Vs. the forces of evil is owned by Disney and Daron Nefcy**

* * *

 **Treading Twilight:**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

The rays of the sun fell upon the Earth successfully raising the temperature to a significant number. The heat didn't bother Star too much, she has since become accustomed to the arid temperature of this part of Earth. Regardless, the current temperature was not one of the issues Star was completely invested in. In actuality, the girl had decided the day prior that she would attempt to enjoy her day out with her friends the best she could. Star, Marco and yes… Jackie Lynn Thomas. To say it was awkward at first would be an understatement. Afterall, Jackie had been there when Star had blatantly confessed to Marco her true feelings.

Yes. Very. Awkward.

And it did take some convincing for Jackie to accept that Star didn't want to intrude on their relationship and it would be completely platonic. Jackie was an extremely chill and understanding girl and who told Star it was fine, albeit she was a bit concerned when Star had disappeared like that. And that whole entire conversation was followed up with the story behind the battle of Mewni.

Now, the amusement park, see it with her own eyes, it was something she had not expected. It was much larger than the parks she had been acquainted with on Earth, and considering this there were WAY more people. She found it to be rather crowded. Although, she had to admit that the whole entire park did look rather mystical in its structure. Like it was made to attract children and to that, it was just a place people went to feel joy and happiness. It gave off that vibe at least. Which was nice and it definitely helped Star keep her mind off of her best-friends rejection. It was probably for the best, it was probably something that needed to happen. She had acted too late and had dug her own grave. But even she had not been completely aware of her own feelings, of the emotions that came when she saw or even thought of her young best-friend.

"Star!"

Her eyes gazed upwards no longer staring at her feet, the mystical girl from Mewni stared at the direction of her voice.

It was Jackie. "Front row seats, c'mon!" The girl smiled at Star, and the blonde couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't her fault, she didn't do anything wrong. She walked into the front cart of the roller coaster and sat on the side placing Marco center the two girls.

Star brought her mind back to reality. They were boarding a roller coaster.

"First time on a roller coaster, huh Star?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't see what the big whoop is about."

"You say that until you see the huge drop." Jackie smiled in Jester.

"You think that'll scare Star? Have you not seen her fight monsters, did you not listen to the story?" Marco retorted.

She was really brave if she thought about it like that.

"We've fallen from much higher places than that!"

Star crossed her arms. "Don't worry I tots am used to crazy things like this." She smiled confidently.

"See Jackie." She eyed the brown haired boy, giving him a huge friendly grin, as the amusement park workers locked the girl into the ride.

Jackie shrugged, before holding onto the handlebars in front of them. "I know babe, I'm just messing."

The looked away, reminding herself that she needed to have fun, that everything would be fine and she would get over this idiotic crush. She needed to be happy for them. Suddenly, the ride began and within moments the ride began to ascend upwards. Made sure her eyes avoided the couple, keeping them on the amusement park below that seemed to decrease in size as they rose in elevation. She should have been enjoying herself. But, Star found herself becoming increasingly more irritated as she spent more time with the two. It was, like torture.

Maybe she was just overreacting. She knew this was going to happen from the beginning! Hell, she even is one of the main driving forces that produced Jarco. But, after she had confessed and the battle of Mewni, after everything… it just didn't seem right. She should have felt happy for her friend, instead, she felt crestfallen. She felt as if she was missing out on something. That something– being Marco.

The ride neared the top and her eyes stared down at the door they were about to partake in.

"Psst." This was nothing.

The ride paused giving everyone a moment to contemplate their lives. That is if they weren't used to such excitement. So, basically, if they were Marco or Jackie. The ride dropped down the hill, the roller coaster picking up in speed as the three front row riders found themselves feeling the full on force of the ride. It was nothing she hadn't done before, but it was honestly a relief. She yelled as the ride took them downwards, the wind blowing her hair backwards and then sending the three zooming upwards and into a spiral. She raised her arms to the air and allowed herself to laugh and scream as she enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with the roller coaster.

"This is amazing!" The former safe kid said through the wind, the air smacking his cheeks backwards and his mouth open.

"This is awesome!" Both Star and Jackie yelled simultaneously. As they went on a series of drops and loops that only made the thrill of the whole entire ride even better. She could feel her hair blowing in the 70 mile per hour wind, her face consumed by the rush of air and a sense of danger. The feeling was close to that of when she fought monsters and just simply went on adventures with Marco. Funny, how this mechanism could replicate and induce the type of fear that also produced the addictiveness of thrills.

It was over just as fast as it started, the coaster came upon the docking area and they slowly rode back inside. The girl held her hands outwards and kept them on the bar, she was smiling from cheek to cheek, her eyes almost glowing and any previous disappointment had completely disappeared.

"That was pretty awesome actually, I think we should go AGAIN!" Her hands came up as she attracted more attention than was necessary, her eyes closed as she continued to grin. She stayed like that for a moment, until the cart came to a complete stop and passengers began to exit. She finally opened her eyes, perplexed as to why her friends had not responded. She sort of wished she had not been so curious, her heart and face dropped when she finally got her explanation.

Marco and Jackie were sharing a little after thrill kiss. Star stared for a moment, her eyes gazing down and up as she sat there awkward unsure of how to act.

"Oh…" was her only reply, before the two finished with a line of saliva. The grin on Marco's face was huge and Jackie simply smirked at her significant other.

They looked so happy. But, Star felt so unimaginably terrible. Why had she come? Why did this have to be like this? Why was she so mad about this? She needed to be happy for them both, that's literally what friends did, they supported each other. She couldn't have Marco, that's life and she simply needed to get over it. They could still be friends and she should have been content with that. But, she wasn't, she had lost to the cool girl after spending so much time with Marco and that mere fact alone made her feel like complete garbage. She didn't want to be sad or angry, but she was. Star rose from the coaster and stepped out of the cart, just as her two friends did the same thing.

On this day, Star decided that she did not particularly like Jackie Lynn Thomas.

* * *

"My liege, we have searched everywhere and cannot find the former queen." The crystal cave was empty.

Queen moon nodded, her arms crossed in mild irritation. She gazed down at her arms, the purple extension of veins that represented the dark magic of Queen Eclipsa.

"That's her mark, isn't it?"

Moon kept her arms crossed and made no room to respond.

Heckapoo stood beside her, her flame burning as bright as ever and her face calm. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It never seemed necessary after we defeated toffee the first time around."

"We were unaware that you used one of Eclipsa's dark magic to stop his army." Heckapoo sighed and joined the queen in her observation of the destroyed crystal, the same crystal that can withstand grenades and explosions.

A queens contract is stronger than any crystal.

"I'm sorry." The queen apologized.

The flame headed woman didn't say anything but instead kept their observation on the destroyed crystal that once imprisoned the former queen. They stared mesmerized, the two not sure of their next actions or rather what would happen with the immortal queen released into the world.

"Don't worry Queen, I promise you we'll bring her back. She's evil and absolutely dangerous!" Rhombulus stated slamming his right hand into his left. "Afterall, she bought all of the Snooker bars and left without cleaning up."

The queen nodded holding onto her wrists as she felt the purple roots that were clear marks of the dark arts. She rubbed her arms fearful as to what would happen in the future, and as to how they would bring her back. Queen Eclipsa by no means seemed evil to Moon, however, she knew the high commission had a good and valid reason for keep her frozen in the crystal for all these years.

"I hope so."

* * *

Darkness was something that she had become accustomed to, in her youth. The former queen making a habit of living among monsters and getting to know them. Truth be told they weren't all bad, actually, the majority of them were quite on the good side. Yes, it was very ironic and in opposition to the false preconception produced by her Mewman brethren.

Eclipsa sighed dusting off her hands as she continued her way into the forest. She gazed up at the full moon and smiled.

"Three-hundred years?" That's what she remembers from the last conversation she had with the young Queen. It had been three hundred years, and it only felt as if a moment was passed since the woman had been forced into the chamber by the high commission along with her own daughter due to her antics and association with monsters. Dark arts they called the magic she produces and her association with monsters and recruiting them into her special secret service was blasphemous. It was whimsical to say the very least, her fellow people were quite ignorant when it came to such a thing.

She inhaled, keeping her eyes on the moon. Maybe it was time to visit that little girl, and maybe attempt to reclaim the land that was rightfully hers. Afterall, Eclipsa had never actually died. She seemed like an intelligent girl, she would understand. And if not, then she would be forced to. Simple enough…

Eclipsa rose her gloved right hand, the purple roots on her arms seeming to be deep and abundant.

"Minion, Minion return to your master." She smiled as the effects occurred instantly, two dark hooded figures appearing before her. All of their facial features consumed by a hood, as the two dwarfed the three hundred-year-old woman. They stared down at her, before bowing. –She actually had no idea what they were.–

"It's been a long time Queen Eclipsa." One stated in an almost demonic voice.

"Oh, really? It's only felt like maybe a decade or two since I last seen you guys." She giggled covering her mouth with her glove. "Seems very odd to have been frozen for so long, I guess time seemed to escape me."

"That is all fair and acceptable my liege. Now, what is your bidd—?" the figure paused.

"...what are you doing?"

Eclipsa paused mid chewing, the Snookers bar already halfway in her mouth.

"Oh sorry, I've been frozen for so long… you can only imagine how hungry I am! Actually brought all the chocolates from the vending machine. I know I'm a pig, just couldn't help myself!" She said through a full mouth as she dug into the rest of her candy.

"Want some?"

The dark figure shook its head. "Um, that won't be necessary."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and continued her delicious devouring of the chocolate. "It's even better than when I was a child."

"My Liege!" The other figure stated. "Getting a little side tracked aren't we? We must know what it is that you want us to do."

She finished the bar in one giant bite. "That's right, my apologies." She dropped the wrapper onto the floor effectively littering.

"Let's see… I wish to reclaim my rightful place as queen of Mewni. It seems as if there is still a divide between monsters and Mewmans, I'll fix that divide… that segregation, if you would.

"Beautiful." The two figures clapped simultaneously.

"But first I'm going to need the power of the wand back." That girl had the Wand, and she knew just where to find her.

"But maybe I can use that blue haired child, she was quite charming, a nice girl." She clapped.

"Yes, that's precisely what we shall do. C'mon now, chop chop!"

"Wait, my Queen. She is no longer a child… she's grown up to be quite the Queen of Mewnei, she even has a daughter of her own." A daughter of her own? How long has it been since the girl fulfilled their contract agreement?

"Oh, is that so? She was no older than fifteen when I last saw her, time sure does fly. Wait how long did it take her to kill her hated foe then? She didn't look like the type to get pregnant at a young age."

"There was recently a battle that left the castle in ruin. A monster by the name of Ludo was possessed by another monster named Toffee."

She burst out laughing. "What kind of name is Toffee?!" She slapped her knee to add emphasis to the humor.

No one else laughed.

"Yes, well turns out Toffee was the foe she so needed to be killed, he was killed many years after your talk."

"I see." She confirmed. This changed things just a tad bit. Instead of going after the girl that she had spoken to while she was still frozen, Eclipsa was going to go after her daughter. It didn't really matter who she went after; what really mattered was getting the royal wand back in her possession.

* * *

Amusement park day.

It was supposed to be an awesome start to what was supposed to be an awesome summer. Unfortunately, it seemed anything but awesome. For Star that is, of course. She wasn't exactly enjoying anything, except for the cotton candy maybe.

She ate a small sugar filled piece as she sat on a nearby bench, alone. Both Marco Jackie took pictures with some weird dude in a costume. She applauded the two for at least attempting to keep her in the fun, but her heart wasn't exactly in it. Maybe a very bad choice on Marco's part to bring his best-friend who he had recently friend zoned on a trip with his girlfriend. Not a good choice on Star's side for accepting to come. Albeit, she didn't want to seem as if she was holding up all the fun.

She finally finished her cotton candy and disposed of it in the trash next to her bench.

"Star!"

She rose her head at the voice of her brown haired bestie.

"C'mon we're going on the slingshot."

Star's eyes instantly followed his fingers pointing towards the ride that literally slungshot a small makeshift pilot cockpit into the air and back. She watched it with a lack of interest, her blue eyes staying on the ride and then going back to the couple. Screams filled the air as one of the cockpits were hurled into the atmosphere and retracted back to Earth. This repeated a few times, the distance decreasing each rotation.

She sat quietly for a moment.

"You'll absolutely love it, c'mon."

Jackie said stepping forward a bright genuine smile growing across her lips. She was absolutely beautiful, every aspect of the word. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, showing just how perfect she was in comparison. Her eyes crystalline in its simplistic structure, they resembled emeralds if anything. In Star's opinion, Jackie's body was levels above Star, for one she had a hefty set of beasts while Star considered her own to be rather small. The other girl was thick in all the right places, all the places that boys their ages would be interested in looking. Thick thighs, a small waist, and a very plump butt. She was just the definition of attractive.

The girl held her head down.

Star felt completely insignificant in the look department compared to Jackie and silently released that this possibly was the reason as to why Marco had chosen Jackie over her. Look at her, she was drop dead gorgeous! And not only was she mouth droppingly good looking, Jackie's personality was just so loveable. The nonchalant skater girl who never let anything get under her skin. While Star was just the Sporadic, Robust, extra girl that so happened to be Marco's best-friend.

"Naw, I'm good. You two go together, I'll just stay here and eat more cotton candy." She finally answered.

"What? You should come, you don't wanna miss this." The youngest Diaz said, his arm around Jackie's waist.

Jackie didn't say anything but instead chose to stay quiet.

"No, no, no. You two go enjoy that ride together as a couple. I'll be chillin' out here with the clown–" she pointed to the idiot in the costume. "And some more cotton candy." She gave them the typical Star smile as she said this, her eye twitching slightly.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

Marco let go of Jackie walked up to Star and gave her a quick hug. She responded immediately hugging him back, yet sighing internally; it just wasn't a lover's hug.

"We'll be back, don't worry. We'll let you pick the next ride!" He stated this as he let go.

"Sure thing!"

Marco then took Jackie's hand into his and tugged her towards the ride.

Star waved, making sure to keep herself looking herself. Jackie wasn't as oblivious as Marco, apparently. She stared back at Star with worry in her eyes, just as she disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
